


Tumblr Drabbles

by annalyia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, So here they are, Tumblr Prompt, sometimes people prompt me on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia





	1. Chapter 1

Cullen ponders as to whether or not his right leg is absolutely necessary for him to carry out his role as Commander of the Inquisition.  He lost feeling in it only a short moment ago.  He can’t exactly rearrange himself either, if only because of Jane, who is curled up, snoring softly, in his lap.  Sighing, Cullen shifts his leg ever-so-slightly and, in the process, moves Jane from having the majority of her weight on one leg to a spot where it is more evenly distributed.  

He lets out a relieved breath.

Normally, he wouldn’t have stood – er, sat – for this, but there are always exceptions to the rule.  His Inquisitor has just returned from a long scouting expedition and, instead of going straight to her own quarters and sleeping like any sane person, she has chosen to spend her time with Cullen, helping him with his reports until sleep overtook her.  

He plants a light kiss to the top of her head and she sighs gently in her sleep.  He has missed the feel of her in the most innocent way – hands brushing when he shows her something at the war table, thighs pressed together when they sit by each other at dinner.  With a smile on his face he realizes that he will not give up time with his Inquisitor, even if it does cause him a little bit of discomfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against the railing, Jane takes in what she thinks is her first breath of fresh air all night.  It’s not that she isn’t used to extravagant balls and parties, it’s just that she never liked them in the first place.  Her older siblings were usually the stars, but, now that she is the Inquisitor, all eyes are on her.  

She smiles as the tune trailing in from the ballroom changes.  It is something she recognizes, a slow but popular song commonly used at the dances she attended back in Ostwick.  She hums along as she watches the clouds cross the moon.

“ _There_  you are.”

Jane quickly turns, smoothing out the edges of her dress, towards the speaker.  She visibly relaxes when it is just Cullen.  “Is someone looking for me?” she asks, worried that she is neglecting her hosts.

“Just me,” Cullen replies with a shrug.  “No one else has noticed your escape yet.”

“I am not complaining, don’t worry,” she says as Cullen moves to stand behind her after she turns back around, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.  

“What are you doing?” he asks when he notices how she sways to the music.

“What?  Oh, this is just a popular song back home.  It makes me miss the dancing there.”

“Show me.”

“Hm?”

Releasing his hold on her waist, Cullen turns Jane around and extends his hand to her before bowing.  “May I have this dance?”

Smiling, Jane takes Cullen’s hand and attempts to let him lead her in a series of steps that compliment the song.  However, it does not take very long before, instead, they are merely swaying back and forth, bodies close (but not too close) as the tune fades out.


End file.
